


Club Haunter

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [16]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Clubbing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Demons, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Large Breasts, Premature Ejaculation, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Just another night at the club for Morrigan, feeding on the sexual desires of humans





	Club Haunter

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines]

The bass was strong. It shook Morrigan to her core. She loved joining human revels. Alcohol flowed freely, making the puny humans more pliable, less restrained. These festivities were also an excellent excuse for her to wear very little clothing. She was rubbing up to all kinds of people while wearing only a tube top and tight booty shorts. She wanted everyone to see her, desire her, both men and women. And they did.

The sexual energy was downright palpable to the succubus. Every hand that cupped a feel, every body she pressed herself against made her shiver. She felt the presences of experienced men that looked at her as another whore to bend over and fuck, of men and women looking to cheat on their spouses for the thrill it granted, and countless people in-between.

Wherever she went, eyes were glued to her. Her face was perfection. It was an elegant, almost regal countenance, with full lips that smiled a seductive smile and radiant emerald eyes that were absolutely mesmerizing. Her body was that of a goddess. A perfect hourglass figure, with large, firm breasts, a narrow waist and toned stomach sitting on top of broad, round hips that sparked the primal male urge to breed. Her ass was round and plush, a feast for the eyes and a delight for anyone who dared touch it, and to Morrigan’s great joy, many dared that night. Her legs were long, supple and toned. Regardless of gender, anyone could imagine a scenario where those lovely legs were wrapped around them, squeezed them, and all who did imagine it shuddered with bliss at the mere notion.

The dance floor was a cesspool of lust, and Morrigan was at its heart, and how could she not be. She danced as if possessed by a demon. She shook her body to the beat, whipped her head this way and that, sending her green hair flying. Whatever room she needed, she got. The dance floor was hers, and the other revelers were fortunate to witness her exhilaration. The most fortunate ones were the ones she danced with, of course.

She moved from person to person, feeling them up and letting them feel her, too. She teased and excited, and while some people couldn’t get enough and followed her over the dance floor, some simply couldn’t bear it. Several people men and woman came just from dancing with her. They shuddered in her arms and looked at her with orgasmic bliss all across their faces. Morrigan bathed in the energy of their releases with gusto.

As she kept mingling with humans, she grew hornier. As delicious as the omnipresent sexual energy was, she started to crave the actual experience. She peered into the crowd for a suitable plaything.

What she found was a young man who would’ve looked entirely unremarkable to a human woman. He wasn’t particularly tall, or handsome, or even well dressed, but he was exuding sexual tension. Morrigan knew this particular flavor very well, it was one of her favorites. It was the sweet, sweet tension shy virgins felt.

Morrigan licked her lips as she approached him. The music was too loud to talk, not that Morrigan was interested in doing so. She simply walked up and grabbed him by the wrists. He looked surprised, confused even, but his eyes roamed her body.

She pulled him onto the dance floor and pressed herself against him. He was paralyzed by the way she danced, the way her soft, big breasts squeezed against him, the erotic way she moved her hips. The sexual energy around him was thickening, almost to the point of choking the succubus. This boy was head over heels for her and would do anything she desired.

Morrigan smirked, grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the crowd. She didn’t want such a delectable fellow to jizz in his pants, and he was going to if she had continued to rile him up so much.

She threw the door to the lady’s restroom open and dragged him inside. It was empty, which suited Morrigan just fine. She hurriedly threw off her clothes and stood naked before him, wearing only high heels. It looked like his eyes might pop out of his head.

He had never seen a body as perfect as Morrigan’s. Such perfect breasts, such inviting hips, those long, elegant legs. There was no hair on her body, only the silky green mane that adorned her head. She was desire made flesh, and he hungered for it.

Morrigan bathed in his panting, drooling admiration for a moment before turning around. The guy groaned softly when he laid eyes on her plush ass, which pleased Morrigan. She went and bent over in front of a mirror. The message should’ve been clear, but when he didn’t budge she wiggled her hips a little.

The guy came up behind her nervously. In the mirror Morrigan could see the way he stared at her ass and her dripping pussy. She heard a zipper, and shower rolled down her spine. Then, something hot touched her ad she bit her lip. It took him a few seconds to find the hole, seconds that drove Morrigan crazy. She wanted it already!

Then, when he had found it, he slammed it in and Morrigan squealed happily. She was certain that she had just deflowered him, but he was fucking her hard and fast right from the get go. He simply couldn’t restrain himself. Morrigan loved it when her lovers couldn’t contain themselves. She loved the passion with which they assaulted her.

She started thrusting back. Both of them moaned passionately, consequences be damned! The guy was much to absorbed in the feeling of Morrigan’s pussy to care if he got caught with her, and what was she supposed to be afraid of? If someone walked in she would simply invite them to join them.

The boy ravished her drenched cunt like a beast. He groped her soft butt and, and sometimes leaned forward to fondle her boobs. It wasn’t bad for a first attempt, even if he didn’t have a clue about how to handle a woman of Morrigan’s caliber, but then, what mortal man did?

Morrigan watched his face in the mirror. She saw the pleasure, the hardship of trying to resist it. It excited her, and she knew the whorish expression on her face was driving him wild, also.

Then suddenly, heat exploded inside her and the boy cried out. Morrigan chuckled lasciviously while her pussy milked the guy for all he was worth. His sexual tension was released, and all his pent up desire was flowing into her now. Morrigan loved these moments when human’s almost seemed to melt into her, feeding her with their delicious energy.

When he pulled out, the guy realized that his pants had slipped down to his ankles and tripped, falling onto his ass. When he looked up, Morrigan stood before him, towered over him like a sex goddess. She sighed, and for a brief moment, it looked like her eyes had turned yellow. He blinked and they were back to their usual green color.

She squatted over him. His cock grew hard again the instant she touched it, and before he knew what was happening, Morrigan was bouncing on top of him.

The second round was just as amazing for him. He had loved watching her ass bounce with every thrust, but her jiggling boobs were even better! He went ahead and sucked her nipples . Sadly, Morrigan wasn’t as excited for him anymore. The thrill of the first time was gone. Now it was just a matter of draining him completely. Although, she did like the way he played with her nipples. He had a knack for that.

* * * * *

A few rounds later, he was utterly milked. He had passed out, splayed out on the tiled floor, naked. Morrigan, meanwhile, was dressed again and fixed her make-up. She reckoned that it would be embarrassing for him when someone found him like this, but it didn’t matter. He had gotten the best sex he would ever have, what more could he ask for?

All freshened up, and invigorated by all the energy he had fed her, Morrigan opened the door to rejoin the revelers. Just then, a girl was about to enter the bathroom and ran into Morrigan. Her face squished into Morrigan’s cleavage.

The succubus couldn’t help but smirk. This girl was brimming with carnal desire. She wasn’t a virgin, but she had never had a woman before, and she was curious.

The girl pulled away, apologized and looked at Morrigan. She was stunned into silence, though Morrigan felt as if she could hear her panties getting wet. She licked her lips, put a hand on the girl’s shoulder and ushered her into the bathroom. She hadn’t expected her next snack to follow so soon, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
